The instant invention relates generally to building panel structures and more specifically it relates to a prefabricated glass block partition and window unit.
Numerous building panel structures have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be assembled at the building site. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,343,314; 3,762,109 and 4,208,848 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.